Starbucks & Retcon
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: Not a very good title but I think the one that was on my computer was a little inappropriate XD Anyway, this Ianto/OC and Ianto/Jack. EDIT. Just noticed my little dividing things dont show up, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is actually really very old so hopefully, me having read this a thousand times over means there are no mistakes *fingers crossed***

**Anyway, this is very much an AU.. well, actually only sort of. I could rewrite if you like, simply let me know, it'd also be great if you could tell me whether or not it's worth carrying on. **

**Read, Review and most of all; Enjoy! :D **

**P.S. There are OC's. They're totally not cameos or anything.. *hides* **

_He shakes the younger man hard, staring at him with cold blue eyes._

"_What have you done?" He gasps, the bright blue eyes dulling and becoming shadows filled with tears. A hand appears on his shoulder,_

"_Leave him... even if he still remembers you... he won't for much longer..."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't..."_

Ianto sat up in bed, a bead of sweat making its way down his temple, a contrast to the shivers running down his spine.

"Yan...?" A sleepy murmur startled him. He watched as his lover sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. Ianto gave a small smile before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Sorry if I woke you-"

"Bad dream... I know," Chris smiled lovingly and pulled him into a hug. Ianto breathed in the scent of his lover, something about it seemed... familiar but... he hadn't noticed it until now.

"Hey, wanna talk about it?" Chris mumbled into his shoulder. Ianto chuckled and led him to the living room where they sat with mugs of tea.

"So, what happened? Was it... Lisa?"

"No! Oh no it was..." Ianto paused and took a sip of his tea, _those eyes..._

"Two men. They were... shaking someone, I couldn't see properly, it was like through weird glass or water... I don't know but, he must of overdosed or something, there were pills and... they, one of them loved him. I could see it in his eyes..." _God those eyes! _Chris placed his mug on the coffee table and shuffled over to hug Ianto. He smiled against his long brown hair before leaning back.

"We're meeting up with Jess and Katie tomorrow okay? It'll be fine..." Chris whispered. Ianto nodded mutely, smiling. It was weird how he'd managed to lose a year and half of his life but Chris was helping him get it back, one bad dream at a time...

"Ianto! Chrissie!" Jess squealed. Chris rolled his eyes but returned her bone crushing hug anyway. Ianto grinned as he got his hug, the warmth from her body radiating into his.

"God, so warm!" He laughed, rubbing his gloved hands together. Jess glanced at her tights and dress.

"Always am. Oh, Katie is just in that shop, she reckoned she needed to buy some water colour pencils but I promise you gentlemen, her skills are no match to mine!"

"Keep dreaming, amateur..." Katie mumbled, appearing next to the small group. Ianto chuckled as he greeted her, they then set off for a nearby Starbucks.

"Ianto... I don't get it. Why don't you like it here?"

"I don't know... it's weird. Like I know there's somewhere way better to get it but... It always escapes me..." He trailed off at the end, watching as four new people arrived in the deserted shop.

"Oh my god... I think I've died and gone to heaven..." Jess breathed, eyeing up the guy in a long military coat. Ianto laughed as she leaned sideways slightly to get a better view of the grumpy guy in the back. She turned to grin at him but it soon faltered.

"Wait, must be hell... Chris is here."

"Oh har har! Remember who's buying your drink..." He grumbled, passing a twenty pound note to the cashier. 'Suzie' took it with a fake smile before heading off to make the drinks.

Jack gave the girl a wink before turning to his vortex manipulator. The Gregorax was in the basement, should be easy to take down. He put on his sexiest grin as they passed a small group of people by the counter. Two tall men, one with blue streaks, another with... wait, he looked familiar. A gasp from behind him confirmed his suspicions.

"Ianto..." Gwen breathed. Jack turned and shooed them all up some stairs to the seating as quickly as he could. Once sat down, the team were in stunned silence.

"That was..." Tosh gulped,

"Ianto Jones...'Tea-boy'." Owen filled in for her. She nodded dumbly, staring blankly at nothing.

"Jack, what if he saw us?"

"It doesn't matter, he Retconned himself pretty bad, he might feel a tinge of emotion, hurt maybe but... nothing more." Jack mumbled. _Ianto..._ He hadn't changed. Yeah, his hair was a little longer and his beard was starting to show but other than that, he was still Jack's gorgeous Welshman. The team were woken from their thoughts when Ianto himself walked over and gestured to the spare chair.

"Um... sure..." Gwen smiled. Jack half expected him to sit down and ask how they'd been but to his displeasure, Ianto smiled his thanks and dragged it towards his friends who were seated not two meters away. Once there, he leaned over, kissing the other man on the lips. This got a series of 'Awe's from the dark haired girl whilst the blonde looked on with a bored expression. Owen tapped Jack softly on the shoulder.

"Jack I'm sorry but, we really 'av to go..." He whispered. Jack nodded once before standing up, tapping his Webley in his holster.

"Let's go kick some Gregoraxian butt!"

Ianto looked around the see the four strange people gone. A squeal of tyres brought his attention to window where he saw one them getting in a black SUV just in time as it sped off.

"Yan, you okay?" Chris asked, a hand on Ianto's knee. Ianto nodded, only slightly aware at the dull pain in his chest. Before he knew it, he was home and Chris was chatting away about some party next weekend being held on the plass.

"So you in?"

"What? Yeah, sure..." Ianto smiled. Chris grinned and pulled him forwards, pressing their bodies together before going in for a kiss. When Ianto didn't respond, Chris pulled back, one eyebrow raised.

"You sure you're okay? You haven't been the same since we went to Starbucks? Thinking about running off with a cute American?" Chris laughed. Ianto nodded slowly before his head shot up to study his lover.

"How did you know he was American? He never spoke to you..." Deep green eyes swiftly looked away as Ianto backed out of Chris's arms.

"Something's going on..."

"No, Ianto... I just... met him once before, a long time ago..."

"When? Why? Chris what... just... tell me?" Ianto looked pleadingly up at him, hands now around his biceps, keeping him in place. Chris nodded and sat them down on the sofa.

"It started with a man called The Doctor..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter 'cause I want to get the old stuff I've already written up here for you lot to review and tell me what you think *grin***

**Anyway, enjoyyy!**

Jack sighed as Tosh headed out the hub. Not so much as a wave. Nothing had been the same since-

"Jack." Owen walked into the office slowly, a huge file in his hands.

"This, is Ianto's file... everything he did since he left Torchwood." Owen said, his voice calm.

"Owen, how could-"

"I know I know but... I do care for him Jack. Annoying as the Welsh twat is," Owen sighed, "He's one of us Jack. He needs us and we need him. He wasn't drinking coffee! That can only mean something terrible!" Owen squealed. Jack stifled a bark of laughter before his face set in a serious, business like mask.

"Owen, I really do appreciate it. Leave it with me and... I'll get it back to you in the morning."

"Right 'o. Night boss,"

"Night Owen..."

Ianto stared at Chris in horror.

"What?"

"I just... that's why I didn't tell you sooner... I don't know about you Ianto but... I mean it's weird, it really is. I've only ever had this once before!"

"Chris...wait, what?"

"I love you." The words tumbled out quicker than anything Chris had said before. So quick, Ianto almost didn't hear them. He smiled softly and placed a hand on Chris's knee.

"I love you too-"Ianto drew in a gasp and clutched his head. Suddenly a thousand images rushed through his head, coupled with as many emotions.

_A robot woman, charging towards him. The hurt he felt, the love, the pain._

_That man! Jack, Jack Harkness... the one he- no. Chris. Wait, he'd met him before. On the beach, they smile, they laugh and Chris leans forwards and kisses him. _

_He's in a hospital bed, a sour faced doctor leaning over him, examining huge gashes in his side._

_Blue eyes, "I love you too..."_

"Yan? You okay?" Chris asked, holding Ianto tight in his arms. Ianto nodded, catching his breath. He was, he was back. He felt new, like he had just been re-born.

"Ianto? You alright?"

"Yeah um...w-what happened?"

"Nothing, you're fine. Just a bit tired maybe, what did you see, images from your dreams?"

"Yeah, yeah... but some new ones..."

"Well, let's get you into bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." Chris soothed. Ianto nodded and let himself be led to the bedroom where Chris tucked him into bed, stroking his face lightly before brushing a kiss to his forehead. He moved off the bed slowly before walking over to phone hanging by the kitchen door.

"Jack Harkness? I have information on Ianto Jones."

Jack drove like lightning to the small apartment near the bay. He glanced up at the building, not surprised in the slightest Ianto hadn't moved. He loved the views.

"Jack?" A figure from a nearby alley moved forwards, illuminating dark green eyes.

"You... I know you..."

"I thought as much, we met a while back...although I bet your blow jobs are a lot better when they're not drunk and rushed, I always hoped I'd meet you in an alleyway again sometime soon. Chris Phoenix," He offered his hand, which Jack ignored, "Anyway...It's about Ianto. He came to me, before he took the Retcon and told me the effects. He's starting to remember, Jack. We can't let that happen." Chris's voice was like silk. It washed over Jack leaving him feeling warm and... sort of, pleasant. Shaking it off, he stepped forwards and made for the door. A single hand on his arm brought him to a stop.

"I suggest we go somewhere else..." Chris smirked. Jack held back a chuckle and instead raised an eyebrow.

"How about my place?"

Jack pouted. The hub hadn't even got a hitched breath from the green eyed guy. Not even an appreciative glance. Mind you, they had let the place go since Ianto... left.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Jack said, sliding into his chair. On the other side of the desk, Chris did the same.

"He's been having dreams. Sometimes of the same thing... sometimes, it's random memories. But he's noticing more and more. He's even starting to remember taking the pills. Earlier on tonight he clutched his head, I think he remembers Jack. Everything." Chris was solemn. Like this was bad news. Jack nodded slowly, inside his heart flipped and the thought of Ianto back. The feeling soon got stronger though, as a stunned looking Ianto entered his office.

"Chris? You've never been in my dreams before..." Ianto whispered. Jack eyed him, as Chris got up to hug him tightly.

"Ianto this isn't-"

"It's okay... I'm going to wake up now." Ianto smiled dreamily before leaving the hub. Chris span around to face Jack.

"See? He knows where the hub is, he knows you... he just doesn't _want_ to." Chris hissed. Jack nodded slowly, rising to his feet.

"I'll take care of it."

Ianto stirred lightly and rolled over, frowning as an unusual knot appeared in his sheets. Lifting them up he found a pair of hastily discarded red converse tangled in them, the laces still tied up. He also noted the baggy jeans and old t-shirt with disgust. After practically peeling the t-shirt off and throwing it in the washing basket he looked around for Chris. Frowning, he got out of bed before sashaying into the kitchen, where the smell of bacon practically made his mouth water. He was met by a grinning Chris who gave a good morning kiss before placing a bacon sandwich in front of him. Ianto dug in, grinning.

"Classy." Chris remarked. Ianto chuckled before taking another bite, watching as Chris followed suit.

"So... plan for today?"

"We get Jess, Katie and the gang and to come and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good..."

Jess knocked constantly on the bright red (So typical!) door as she waited for Ianto to answer.

"Oh my god, you must be a mind reader..." He stated, leaving the door open for her as he headed back to the kitchen. Jess was thinking of a witty retort when she stopped, finally realising that both men were topless.

"Oh my word... Please tell me that- in fact, never mind. The reason I'm here is because..." she stopped, pulled something out her bag and carried on, "I HAVE TICKETS TO SEE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE LIVE!" Jess squealed loudly before collapsing into a chair next to Chris. He smirked as she passed out the tickets, still squealing.

"I bought them coz well, it's my second year in Uni, and I have no student loans and... Okay so i just bought them! In fact wait! We're celebrating!"

"Uh... what are we celebrating?"

"Well, you and Ianto have been going out for..." She stopped and pretended to count of her fingers, making an obscene face as she did so.

"...a while" she concluded. Ianto smiled and placed the last of his sandwich in her mouth before heading off to get changed, ignoring the coughs and splutters from the kitchen.

Tosh gasped as she stared at her computer screen. Jack was there in an instant.

"What is it?"

"Well, it says here that Chris was born 1787. But, he can't I mean... it's the same description and... it's..." She stopped, something cold gliding along her face. Looking up, more wind danced across her just as the invisible lift disappeared, the captain was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how amazing am I?" Jess hollered, walking into the bedroom. Ianto chuckled from where he lay, sprawled out on the bed, looking at his laptop screen intently.

"What is it?"

"Something you wouldn't like..."

"Is it porn?"

"Maybe"

"Hardcore or soft-core?"

"Hard."

"Can I watch?"

"NO!" Ianto laughed, snapping the laptop lid shut. Jess giggled and handed him his ticket.

"Keep it safe, can't get a replacement."

"I will, and by the way, it wasn't porn."

"Oh?" Jess raised an eyebrow, ignoring Chris as he shouted for her to get the door. A moment's silence, a grumble and the sound of the door opening. Ianto smirked.

"Why does he do everything you ask him to?"

"It's complicated." Jess smiled, "But! I can tell you this! He is amazing in bed, but of corse... you already know that..." She grinned. Ianto nodded then choked on his invisible drink.

"What?"

"I said you already-"

"No, you... you and... him?"

"Oh, ages ago! Don't worry about it. I was young a stupid. 17 actually..." She shudders then smiles.

"Jess, you turned 19 like 3 weeks ago..." Ianto laughed. Jess shrugged.

"But I'm glad we didn't work out. Then he never would of found you..." She whispered. Ianto leaned forwards slightly, his face close to hers.

"You know what... so am I..." He whispered back. They stared at each other before breaking out into grins.

"Talking about me?" Chris smirked from the doorway.

"Of corse, know any other sexy fire-fighters?" Jess deadpanned.

"I'm... Jess I'm not a fire-fighter..."

"Yeah but it'd be cool if you were... Anyway, I gotta go annoy the shit out of Katie, Bye boys, play safe." She winked and gave a wiggle of her hips before strutting out the apartment, whistling a soft tune as she went. Ianto slowly lowered his laptop off the bed and patted the space that Jess had just occupied. Chris smirked and plonked down, causing Ianto to bounce slightly.

"Who was at the door?"

"No-one..."

"Hmm..."

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Shall we take the day off and spend it making love in this very bed?"

"Why, that's such a... fabulous idea!" He laughed. Ianto smirked. He kissed Chris sliding his hand downwards slowly.

"Ianto Jones. You are amazing..." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper as Ianto's lips moved across his neck,

"And you're all mine"

Jack panted as he hammered on the door. There were a few muffled sounds coming from inside but nothing he could easily make out. Soon, a boxer clad Ianto appeared in the doorway, gaping at him.

"You... you're from my dream!"

"No time." Jack snapped, pushing past him roughly and making his way to the bedroom. Chris was still in bed, a thin layer of sweat on his brow.

"You." Jack barked. Chris raised an innocent eyebrow.

"Something you wanted? Room for one more..."

"No, just... I know you. You were with her, when she attacked my wife! New were you? Learning! When were you going to do it? Huh? WHEN!" Jack roared. Chris was now half dressed, his shirt undone and hanging loosely from his frame. Ianto watched in horror, how could the man from his dreams be here? Okay, that sounded very much like something a teenage girl would say... someone like Jess actually. Suddenly, two pairs of eyes were set on him.

"Ianto, we... we need to get you out of here as soon as possible, let's go back to the hub..."

"No! The hub is part of my dreams. Soon I'll wake up next to Chris and he'll... he'll make some adorably annoying joke about how he tired me out. Then, then it'll be fine... and you'll get out of my head..." Ianto babbled, verging on hysterical.

"Ianto I'm not-" Jack stopped as Chris darted past him, scooping Ianto up in his arms.

"Go into the spare room, maybe you'll sleep better in there?" He whispered. Ianto nodded before padding quietly into the other room.

"You're wrecking his head Jack."

"He remembers me."

"No he doesn't. He thinks you're a dream. Soon you'll fade back into the background and he'll stay here. With _me_!" Chris snarled. Jack lunged forwards and grabbed Chris by the tops of his arms. He pushed himself up against the other man so when he spoke the hot breaths ghosted across his lips.

"Listen to me! Ianto's mind will start to heal! The Retcon will fade and he'll remember! You can't reverse the process once it's started! Just face it Chris... he belongs to Torchwood." Jack smiled before pushing Chris back into the wall. As he slid down, a trail of blood smeared across the cream wall. For a moment Jack thought he'd killed the other man. Then he remembered; Chris _couldn't_ die.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack rushed into the hub, surprised to find Owen, Tosh and Gwen in his office.

"Jack, we monitored you on CCTV, we know you went to Ianto's..." Gwen trailed off, looking guiltily at their Captain as he eyed them all.

"What she's trying to say is; are you going to let the baddie get the guy or are you going to do something about it?" Owen asked. Jack smiled at them.

"Oh I'm doing something about it... but I'm gunna need your help."

"Chris we need to talk..."Ianto mumbled, walking into the living room where Chris was sprawled out on the sofa, a TV mag and remote on his lap.

"Uh oh, did I put something red in with the whites? Listen, I'll buy some more-"

"I remember." Ianto said. Chris's smirk fell. He sat up, sending the mag and remote flying.

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Then, what... what are you going to do about it? Go back to the hub, I-" He stopped and listened. The screeching of tyres could be heard and, upon looking out the window Chris saw it was the Torchwood SUV.

"Shit. Ianto we have to leave, is there another exit?"

"No, what's going on? CHRIS?" He yelled. Chris jumped up from the sofa and ran to the front door as someone began banging on it.

"Chris! We have the house bugged! Let us in!" Jack roared. Chris began sobbing and the bangs got harder, the door splintering around him. Ianto watched in horror, he knew he loved Jack but the man who was with him right now, back against the wall as he sobbed, he was something... more.

"CHRIS! LET US IN!"

"JACK STOP!" Ianto cried. The banging ceased.

"Ianto? You remember? You don't, think I'm a dream?" There was a muffled snort, a smacking sound and a few curses muttered under breaths from the other side of the door. Ianto ignored Jack and moved towards Chris.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you Ianto and I'm scared because I want you... so badly..." Chris's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as he stared at Ianto... well, more at his neck...

"Ianto get away from him! He's not human!"

"What are you Chris?" Ianto whispered, his hand stroking idle patterns on Chris's tear stained cheek.

"I'm a vampire..." he whimpered. Ianto's face fell before he took several steps backwards, the banging starting again.

Within seconds, they had managed to break down the door and Jack now had Chris up against the wall by his throat.

"You're going to leave this place... go back to where you came from and leave Ianto alone. He's not yours... he'll not be your prey... go find someone else's life to ruin because you're not wanted here!" Jack spat. Chris whimpered as a few more tears spilled down his cheeks. He stared at Ianto a moment before nodding.

"Fine... I'll leave..."

"Chris don't!" Everyone turned to look at Ianto like he'd just shot a puppy.

"What?" Gwen laughed. Ianto glared at her.

"I love him Jack. Let him go." Jack looked at Chris with such pure hate, _Owen_ flinched. He let the vampire fall to the ground with a thud before watching as he ran over to Ianto who took him up in his arms.

"I think you should leave..."

"Ianto I just wanted to keep you safe-"

"GO!" Ianto shouted. He paused, "I will be at work at the usual time... right after I get rid of this disgusting beard..." He muttered. Jack nodded tightly before him and the team exited the flat, Tosh already making arrangements on her PDA for the door to be replaced. Owen turned to look at Jack.

"Jack, you know Ianto... once he's back he'll-"

"It doesn't matter, he wants to put his life in danger... let him do that..."

Ianto hummed happily as he finished shaving, inspecting himself in the mirror. Hair back to being short and spiky, clean shaven and a nice, crisp suit. Just the way he liked it. A figure appearing behind him made him jump.

"Oh! Chris, you scared me," He laughed. Chris looked solemn as Ianto turned to kiss him tenderly.

"Ianto, I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't. Listen, I love you... I've loved, a cyber woman and an immortal... it's not like it'll weird me out or anything."

"No but Ianto, they could be stopped... I can't." Chris whispered. He leaned forwards, putting his face in the crook of Ianto's neck.

"If I nip just a little too hard... I could kill you..." Chris said, placing a small kiss on the pale skin of Ianto's neck. As he did, he felt the rush of blood underneath his lips. Ianto hid his wince and smiled down at his lover.

"I trust you..." He whispered. Chris nodded and moved away, watching as Ianto headed out the flat. The vampire turned to look at his non-existent reflection. Glaring down at his feet, an almost silent whisper escaped his lips,

"But I don't trust myself"

Jack grinned at the CCTV as he saw Ianto approach the hub. So maybe he didn't love him anymore, that'd soon change.

"Ianto! It's been months... care to work some coffee magic?" Jack called. Ianto smirked as he walked straight over to the coffee machine. Jack waited a few minutes before following him in. He watched in awe as Ianto produced 4 mugs of steaming hot coffee.

"What about you?" Jack asked. Ianto shrugged and mumbled something about Tea before turning away again. Jack took the chance and went up behind him, snaking his arms around Ianto's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Good to see you Yan..."

"You too sir" The Welshman replied stiffly.

"I loved you, you know" A slight pause in Ianto's movements before they went back to being perfect, almost robotic.

"I-" Ianto turned to speak but was cut short as Jack's soft pink lips found his. Instead of fighting him off, Ianto leaned into the touch and kissed him back, carding his fingers through the soft brown hair on Jack's head.

"Missed you so much..." Jack mumbled between kisses. Ianto pulled away suddenly and looked at him.

"I hate it Jack. I hate you and I hate my feelings for you..." He whispered, as their foreheads leaned against each others. Jack smiled softly.

"But... I still love you... like I still love Lisa. I always will Jack." Jack nodded slightly then moved away.

"I um... sorry, I'll let you get back to...uh,"

"Delivering the drinks sir?" Ianto said, professional mask back in place. Jack sighed, just when he thought he'd cracked it...

"Yeah, delivering the drinks"


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto sighed as he opened his new front door. He immediately spotted Chris sat on the sofa, turned away from him.

"Hey, I came home for lunch... you okay?" No answer.

"I bought Chinese!" Ianto laughed, still no answer.

"If it's something I said earlier... I'm sorry I just-"

"Get out."

"What?" Ianto chuckled, surely he hadn't heard him right.

"Ianto get out before I hurt you..." Chris turned slowly, his eyes completely black, elongated canines glistening in the afternoon sun. Ianto shook his head in disbelief.

"You wouldn't hurt me... I know you," He choked out. Suddenly, he was flat against the wall, a weight pressing against him. Chris grinned at him with a scary hunger in his eyes.

"Oh really?" He smirked. Ianto looked at him with pleading blue eyes. Chris ignored him and seconds later, Ianto cried out as two searing pains ripped through his neck. They plunged deeper then, before he could feel anymore, the darkness took him.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked, a happy tone to his voice. Toshiko frowned at the program running on her computer.

"Went home for lunch..." She said. It only took two seconds for the team to be out of their seats and in the SUV.

"How fucking ironic," Owen muttered, taking the safety off his gun.

Chris pushed Jess away from his mouth, throwing her to the ground next to the blonde one. Stupid girls, walking in on him... maybe if they hadn't of been so bloody annoying they'd still be alive... A series of voices made his ears twitch. He glanced at the veins on the back of his hands, they were raised up far too high... he'd gorged himself already but maybe a few more wouldn't hurt... of corse, hopefully they wouldn't be as bitter as the last one. He ran to hide behind the sofa as the voices got closer.

"Okay, Gwen, Tosh you two check those two rooms, Owen head for the kitchen." Several grunts of understanding later, Jack was alone in the living room. Chris was nearly drowning in his scent... it was amazing, spicy and clean yet soft as well. He almost didn't notice as Jack walked past, eyeing up the DVD's on the shelves.

"Huh, that deffinatley isn't Ianto's..." He huffed, throwing a DVD onto the couch. Chris frowned, it was his favourite movie.

"Oh my god! Jack, there's two girls in the kitchen!" Owen called. A scream from somewhere else got Jack's attention first though and he ran towards the bathroom.

Jack glared at the blanket wrapped hastily around the body. He daren't unwrap it in case it was...

"Ianto!" Gwen cried, seeing the hand stuck out the side. The end of a pink shirt sleeve could be seen.

"Gwen, get Tosh and help Owen with the girls" Jack barked. He let out a slow shuddered breath before pulling the blanket away. Ianto lay, pale and ashen against the blanket, his face covered in streaks of blood as well a few handprints. Two puncture marks identical to the young girl's were on his neck, next to a mass of blood that had dried and cracked on his skin. There was also blood all over his shirt, making the impeccable Welshman look like he'd just jumped out of a horror movie.

"Oh my god..." Gwen sobbed. Jack span round to glare at her.

"Why aren't you-?"

"JACK! IT GOT TOSH!" Owen roared. Jack grabbed Gwen and dragged her into the living room with him. They watched in horror for a moment as Chris tried mauling Tosh, snapping at her neck whilst she held him at arm's length.

"HELP!" She screamed. Jack pulled out his gun and emptied it into the vampire, watching with a smug look as the creature fell to the side. Owen glanced at him.

"Fucking hell Jack..." He breathed. Jack snapped at him to get Chris into the SUV as he headed back to the bathroom. Ianto looked different. Something he didn't notice earlier...

"_Please Jack, it'll put me at peace! I can finally relax... no Torchwood, no... no you..."_

And now he was.

Jack threw Chris into the cell with as much force as he could, smiling cruelly at the sickening crack he heard. A nervous cough from behind him brought him round.

"Sorry, didn't mean to uhh-"

"How's Ianto?" Jack breathed. Owen looked down at his feet, mumbling something. There was a moments silence only broken as the door locked it self. Jack didn't even flinch as Chris woke up, flinging himself at the glass. Owen eventually caved and turned on his heel, leaving Jack alone in the cells. Well, alone... with Chris. He turned to face the vampire who had now given up and was sat crossed legged in the middle of the cell.

"You look calm." Jack spat. "Like an extra towel?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you Ingrid..." Chris smiled. Jack snarled at him, resting his hands on the glass and leaning forwards.

"I hope your happy with what you did to him you sick fuck!" Jack roared. Chris smirked and watched as Jack turned on his heel without waiting for a response, marching neatly out the cells.

"Jack!" Owen called. The Captain ran straight to the autopsy bay, carefully avoiding Ianto's dead gaze. It seemed everyone was doing that...

"What you got for me?" The fake cheer didn't do much to raise the team's spirits. If anything, Tosh fell even more into despair, sighing quietly to herself.

"Well... it took a lot out of him..." Owen gulped and looked at the pale, prone figure laying unnatural still on the metal bed. A strangled gasp escaped him. Suddenly he was there, various tools and instruments had been knocked over in his haste but Jack was soon leant over Ianto's body, clinging desperately to the fabric of his shirt.

Gwen looked away with tears in her eyes as sobs wracked her boss's body. His anguished screams soon filled the hub, Tosh looking away also before tottering off to her workstation. Owen slipped his fingers over Ianto's eyes, closing the lids gently. Jack paused in his screaming to glance at the doctor.

"Ca-Can we get him b-back?" He asked. Owen shook his head solemnly before following Tosh. Gwen moved from her place on the upper level to put her arms around Jack.

"I'm sure we can... find something Jack. Maybe your Doctor friend can-"

"No Gwen! Leave me... please." Jack whispered the last bit, in fact it was so quiet Gwen wasn't sure if she'd made it up or not. Backing away, she watched as he laid his head on Ianto's chest, straining to hear any signs of life.


End file.
